Double date with the muppets
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Drew and May go on a double date with Kermit and Miss Piggy.


Double date: May x Drew and Kermit x Miss Piggy  
Ratings: PG-13  
Fandoms: Pokemon/The muppets  
A/n: So I'm starting a little double date series, two pairings from different fandoms set in a double date. So we have Contestshipping featuring Kermit and Miss Piggy. Characters are not mine and never will be.

Part one

"So, about this double date," Kermit, the famous green frog pointed out as his blonde materialistic girlfriend dragged him into the restaurant happily. "Who are Drew and May, and why are we doing this?"

"I think this double date idea from Drew is very sweet." Miss Piggy announced in a very romantic tone as she leaned onto her smaller and much greener boyfriend, Kermit. "I met Drew during a pokemon contest," she added as Kermit was silent and nodded. "He's an absolute gentleman, and his girlfriend is so lovely. You will really like them Kermie," she assured him whilst patting his shoulder. "They are so wonderful together."

"I see," Kermit nodded as he started doing up his tie. "Well I guess they're not as lovely as you Miss Piggy," he replied whilst gulping.

"Aww thank you Kermie," She sighed happily as she grabbed her Kermit and kissing him passionately and in a rather aggressive manner as well. Kermit struggled as Miss Piggy's lips were fixed on his mouth as she gave him one huge kiss. Kermit was not an expert on kisses, but he would rate Miss Piggy ten out of ten. As she pulled away from him, Kermit was literally out of breath. He had to wipe off her lip stick marks on his face with a blank handkerchief from his pocket.

"A very powerful kiss there," Kermit added, placing the handkerchief in his pocket. "In front of all these people as well." He gulped as he noticed many people in posh dresses and upper class outfits, the chandeliers where dangling peacefully as the music flowed beautifully as Miss Piggy fixed up her hair as she fixed her eyes in the mirror. She wanted to be fabulous, fabulous for Kermit and fabulous to impress Drew and May. She wanted it to be a wonderful night for this double date. Double the romance and double the passion.

She slipped on glistening red lip-gloss on her lips and kissed the air until she was satisfied with how she looked. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder as she spotted a green hand on her shoulder. "I think we should wait for Drew and May to arrive." Kermit advised her as she turned around and spotted a guy with fine green hair sitting next to a young pretty brunette, on a table for four. Miss Piggy knew that it was Drew and May.

"Drew!" Miss Piggy called waving her hand. "Oh how lovely to see you," she said in a very excited manner as she kissed Drew on the cheek. She moved from Drew and smiled at May and wrapped her around in her arms and smiled in joy. "May you are looking very cute tonight in your dress."

"Why thanks Miss Piggy!" May replied as she leaned her head against Drew. Miss Piggy sat in her seat as Kermit slowly made his way to the table.

"You must be Kermit!" Drew smiled as he stood up and shaking his hands with the much smaller and greener Kermit.  
"Wow, hi Kermit!" May said as she shook his hand with the nodding frog. "Miss Piggy told us all about you."

"I see," Kermit replied in quite a timid manner. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Miss Piggy's also said a lot of nice stuff about you as well. She was very excited." He gulped as he sat next to Miss Piggy who dazzled in her bright pink dress.

"Oh yes," Miss Piggy said in excitement. "I've been waiting all week for this day."

"Well, it was your idea." Drew pointed out as he pulled out a menu. "A pretty good idea too."

"Well," Kermit gulped as he picked the menu. "Let's see what we have here, it looks pretty reasonable."

"They have bacon and frog leg risotto!" May shrieked as she looked pretty interested in the dish. Miss Piggy gave May a dirty look as soon as May mentioned bacon. She was deeply offended by that remark. Kermit's eyes widened as he started at his legs and made sure they were fine, he was hoping that the main course wasn't his legs. Drew looked and saw the expression on both of their faces and knew straight away that May had offend Miss Piggy.

"Um...T-There's a lot of NICE things, in the VERGERTARIAN menu." Kermit screeched as it plain obvious he was deeply disturbed.  
"Yes," Drew nodded, quickly recovering for May. "Let's give bacon and frog leg risotto a miss tonight. How about we try something different, how about we all order from the dinner for two. The prices sound very reasonable."

"SURE!" Miss Piggy sulked as she crossed her arms. "A bacon and frog leg risotto for two. You evil people!"  
"Look Miss Piggy," Drew said in a very calm manner as he flicked back his green fringe. "I apologize for any offense. I assure you May did not mean to offend you, in anyway what so ever. She likes trying new foods once in a while."

"Yeah sorry," May smiled as she closed her eyes. She was hoping that Miss Piggy wasn't going to slap her, she knew that she could be quite aggressive. "I didn't mean to offend you. I wouldn't have said it, if I had any idea how offensive it would be."

"Apology accepted," Kermit stuttered as he looked at Miss Piggy. "Yeah, they didn't mean to offend us."

"Apology accepted... NOT!"

At this time, the waiter came over with his pen and notepad as he smiled at the four. "Are we all ready to order?"

"Well May and I are ready." Drew said as he placed the menu down. "We'll have the salad for two and the spring roll starter."

"And a drink?" the waiter asked in a sincere tone as he wrote down their request. Kermit was very relieved when he found out that they didn't order the frog leg's after all. Miss Piggy had stopped sulking as she continued to read the menu.

"A glass of red wine and lemonade." Drew didn't want May to get into any more trouble with Miss Piggy, so she was not going to have any alcohol tonight.

"And for you two," the waiter looked down on Kermit and Miss Piggy.

"I will also have spring rolls for starter and I will share Spaghetti Bolognese with Kermit. Also," Miss Piggy leaned over to waiter as she said, "I'll have a cappuccino for my drink."

"And for the frog?"

"I'll have the same as Miss Piggy only I'll just have tap water." Kermit said.

"That's fine." The waiter announced as he collected the menus as he left their table.

"So, how's the show coming along?" May asked Miss Piggy trying to drop the whole frog leg and bacon dish scenario.  
"The show is coming out nicely," Miss Piggy said in pride. "Thanks for asking."

"What about the babies left in the studio?" Kermit asked as he was worried about leaving the babies unattended too. "Who's taking care of them?"  
"Don't worry about the babies," Miss Piggy said in a kind tone. "Animal is taking care of them and entertaining them."  
"Animal," Kermit muttered as he gulped again, "I don't believe this."


End file.
